looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Fire (transcript)
Transcript of the 1951 cartoon Rabbit Fire. The cartoon opens with Daffy using rabbit tracks to Bugs' hole to fool Elmer. Elmer soon follows them. Elmer: Shh. Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. (laughs) Oh boy, wabbit twacks. Daffy: Oh Bugsy, Bugsy pal. There's a friend here to see you. Survival of the fittest. And besides it's fun. (hoots) Bugs comes out and Elmer shoots Bugs: Eh, what's up, doc? Elmer: Now I got you. You, you, wabbit. Bugs: Say doc, are you trying to get yourself in trouble with the law? This ain't wabbit huntin' season. Elmer: It's not? Bugs: No it's duck hunting season. Daffy: That, sir, is an in-mitigated frab-rication! It's wabbit season. Bugs: Duck season They repeat two more times before Bugs repeats Wabbit season to trick Daffy Bugs: Wabbit season Daffy: Duck season Bugs: Wabbit season Daffy: I say it's duck season and I say FIRE! Elmer shoots Daffy Daffy: Hmm, let's try that again. Bugs: Okay Daffy: I'll start it this time. Bugs: Right Daffy: Wabbit season Bugs: Duck season Daffy: Wabbit season Bugs: Wabbit season Daffy: Duck season, FIRE! Elmer shoots again Daffy: Okay, this time you start it. Bugs: Whatever you say. Bugs: Wabbit Daffy: Duck, FIRE! Elmer shoots again Daffy: What's the matter? Everything's upside down. Strange, can't make heads or tails a thing. Elmer: Hey you, come back here! Checks gun to find it needs reloading Elmer: Well what do you know. No more buwwets. Bugs: No more buwwets. Hey laughing boy, no more buwwets. Daffy: No more bullets. Let me see that thing. Hmm. Last bullet explodes on Daffy Elmer: Well what do you know. One buwwet weft. Bugs: One buwwet left. Hey laughing boy, there was- Daffy: I know, I KNOW! Bugs is seen putting a Duck season sign. He sneaks away and Daffy sees the sign Daffy: Hmm, devilishly clever. Sees someone and turns back Daffy: Uh oh! Elmer then comes with his gun Daffy: (disguised as Bugs) Eh, what's up doc? Having any luck with those ducks? It's duck season ya know. Bugs: (disguised as Daffy) Just a darn minute. Where do you get that duck season stuff? Daffy: Says so over there on that sign your so smart. Sign says Rabbit Season Daffy: You know what to do with that gun doc? Elmer shoots Daffy Daffy: (to Bugs) You're despicable. (walking with Bugs) Yes, you're despicable, and... and... and picable! And... and you're very definitely despicable. How a person can get so... so despicable in one lifetime is beyond me. And it isn't so that I... I haven't met a lot of people, goodness knows it isn't that. And it isn't that goodness knows. It isn't that's... that. Goodness knows. It isn't... it's... it's... it's despicable. The two begin to mention recipes against their counterparts Bugs: out "1000 Ways to Cook A Duck" Fillet of duck Bordelaise maitre d'butter. Yum-yum. Duck polonaise under glass. Mmm-mm. Daffy: out "1000 Ways to Cook a Rabbit" Rabbit au gratin de gelatin under tooled leather. Oh, drool, drool. Bugs: Barbecued duck meat with broiled duck bill Milanese. Yummy-yum. Daffy: Chicken-fried rabbit with cottontail sauce braised in carrots. Mm-mmm. Elmer: I'm sorry fewwas but I'm a vegetawian. I just hunt for the sport of it. Bugs: Well yeah there's other sports beside hunting you know. Daffy: Anyone for tennis? Elmer shoots Daffy Daffy: Nice game. Elmer: Now you scwewy wabbit, you're next! Elmer repeatedly shoots as Bugs and Daffy run into a hole Elmer: Awwight. Come on out or I'll bwast you out! Bugs comes out and puts his finger on the gun Bugs: For shame, doc! Hunting rabbits with an elephant gun. Elmer: Ewephant gun? Bugs: That's right, doc. So why don't you shoot yourself an elephant. An elephant comes out in the middle of nowhere and punches Elmer in the ground Elephant: You do and I'll give you such a pinch. Elmer: (angry) Ooh, just wait til I get that scwewy wabbit and that scwewbaww duck! Daffy barks and a gunshot is heard in the distance Elmer: Hey! What's the big idea? Why don't you wook where you'r (doesn't get to finish) Bugs: (dressed as a lady) Oh, how simply dreadful. You poor little man. Did I hurt you with my naughty gun. Elmer: Aw, shucks. Weww, I (blushes and laughs) Bugs kisses Elmer then Daffy bites him Elmer yelps in pain Bugs: Jiffy, you naughty bow wow, stop that. Bugs' ear pops out and Elmer finds out and points his gun at Bugs Elmer: Okay wabbit, I see thwough that disguise. Say your pwayers! Daffy tries to turn away Elmer: You too duck! Daffy: Wabbit season Bugs: Duck season Daffy and Bugs repeat themselves two more times before coming across a final sign that says Elmer Season Elmer: Uh oh! Bugs and Daffy shoot and disguised as hunters Bugs: Shh, be very very quiet. We're hunting Elmer's. Daffy: (laughs) Iris out That's all Folks! Category:Transcripts